The White Guardian
Summary One of the six guardians of time who embody the fundamental aspects of the multiverse, the White Guardian is the representation of order and light, who helps prevent existence from being destroyed and preserves balance. He has even stopped his rival, The Black Guardian, from plunging the universe into eternal chaos. However, The Doctor has criticized the White Guardian as the lesser of two evils, as he represents not just the positive sides of order but also things like tyranny and domination. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: The White Guardian, The Guardian of Light and Time Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Age: As old as the multiverse Classification: Guardian of Time, Elder God/Great Old One, Embodiment of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Empowerment (Grows more powerful as the concept or order increases), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) Reality Warping (Stated that “The Guardians could bend reality, fashion space and time to their whims”), Regeneration (High-Godly; It was implied that the Time Lords are unable to kill the Guardians of Time, who have weapons capable of erasing beings on a conceptual level) Cosmic Awareness, Light Manipulation, BFR (Banished two eternals to a realm outside time with a snap of his fingers), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fusionism, Nigh Omniscience, Omnipresence, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Shapeshifting, Either Existence Erasure or Causality Manipulation (Threatened to make the Doctor experience “nothing at all, ever” if he refused to follow his demands), Void Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Magic, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Muliverse level (Stronger than The Great Intelligence, part of The Six-Fold God. Stronger than time lord technology. Embodies the concept of order on an omniversal scale, which contains up to 11 dimensions) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists as order across all of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Muliversal Durability: High Complex Muliverse level (Incapable of being injured by the time lords or other great old ones) abstract existence makes him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex Muliversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The White guardian has plans outside the comprehension of the doctor, including the reason he wants to prevent earth from being invaded. Has outsmarted the black guardian.) Weaknesses: Has to follow the codes of conduct set down by the Grace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Psychics Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Guardians Category:Great Old Ones (Dr Who) Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Order Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Void Users